Hermes Conrad
Hermes Conrad is a Jamaican bureaucrat grade 34 and the accountant at Planet Express. He is afraid to make mistakes as this may demote him to a lower grade. Career Limbo Career Hermes was once a professional limboer and took part in the Olympics in this evеnt. His main rival was Barbados Slim, another Caribbean limboer. Hermes stopped limboing when a young boy tried to be "just like Hermes" and broke his back (and presumably died) trying to limbo under a tiny gap. In 3004, Hermes took part in the Olympics and cheated in Olympic Limbo by using the Flabo Dynamic Suit which shifted all of his body fat towards his knees. The suit ripped and Hermes lost out to Barbados Slim. He entered the Olympics the next time and won. Bureaucracy Hermes started as a bureaucrat grade 34 when his grade was first revealed. He is the accountant for Planet Express and a long time friend of Professor Farnsworth. He is proud to be a bureaucrat and has even organized Spa 5, a forced labor camp, to be worked on by one Australian Man. He sorted out the Master In-Pile in less than 4 minutes, but he was demoted to grade 38 for being two seconds early. He was then promoted to grade 37 for pointing out that Morgan Proctor had only stamped a form 4 times, not 5. According to Hermes in Bender's Big Score he is now a bureaucrat grade 34 though in the the new episode Lethal Inspection he is shown to be back at grade 36 for unknow reasons. It is also shown in this episode he was once a robot inspector for one of Mom's robot factories in Tijuana as inspector 5. He is also the inspector who approved Bender as he came off the assembly line even though Bender had a defect in which he had no backup unit installed. Bender's cuteness won over Hermes sense of duty and he approved him. He then resigned from the factory a short time after. Family Hermes has a wife, LaBarbara Conrad and a son, Dwight Conrad. His wife left him a couple of times, once for Barbados Slim when Hermes lost his body. He stopped his son from smoking one of his cigars, which was probably marijuana, and has also set up an organization, Fathers Against Rude Television to protect his son from Bender's bad habits on All My Circuits. Personality Hermes is a friendly and hard working man for Planet Express. That is the case for a top beaureaucrat like him. However he is very nasty and abusive to people like Doctor Zoidberg. He is in fact a bully and a total jerk to Zoidberg and does very selfish and cruel things to him like cutting Zoidberg's paychecks for no reason and attempting to fire Zoidberg all the time. He can occasionally be senstive however, such as when he saved a young bender. Hermes has a dream of winning the olympic Gold medal for limbo and his archrival is Barbados Slim. He also seems to dislike all his coworkers, with the possible exception of Fry and Leela. Additional Information *A holographic Hermes was once attacked by a real pigeon, resulting in the real Hermes appearing in bandages in the next scene (Fear of a Bot Planet). *During a limbo party in Bender's Big Score he lost his body and LaBarbara Conrad and his son to Barbados Slim. *He used to work for Mom's Robot Company, and was Bender's quality control inspector. Despite having worked at Mom's Friendly Robot Company prior to Bender's birth in 2997, resigning after falsifying Bender's approval report, he is shown to have been Employee of the Year at Planet Express a number of years from as early as 2992 (Prisoner of Benda). He is also shown to be at his 'current' appearance in these Employee of the Year photos, despite appearing significantly younger in 2997 at Mom's Friendly Robot Company. *Without Hermes decision in lethal inspection, Bender would never technically have existed in the first place. *Hermes has shown apathy towards the crew's safety at least a couple of times during the episode The Farnsworth Parabox. *When Hermes destroys a piece of equipment anytime and does not want to be paying for it, he usually frames Zoidberg for it. *In several episodes Hermes was shown to be eating a sandwich. Sometime later it is taken or destroyed causing Hermes to yell, "My manwich!" It is shown that his son does this also. *In the episode Lethal Inspection, it revealed that when Hermes was younger he use to work as a robot inspector for Mom's Robot Company in Tijuana, Mexico. However, he resigned after he allowed Bender to pass his inspection on the assembly line although he was defective. *It is unknown why Hermes has been a jerk to Zoidberg in the series, though it could be a running gag. Gallery Image:250px-Hermes_conrad.png|Hermes Conrad Artwork Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Photo Pop Characters